Communication devices such as smartphones and tablets are becoming smaller and thinner while providing higher performance and drawing more power. These design trends pose problems in the packaging of antennas in light of the larger thermal solutions that are necessary to address the increasing power consumption. Thermal solutions are more complex and now often include heat pipes that draw heat from the processing components and dissipate the heat to the outside of the device. Heat pipes are efficient at removing heat from processing components, but take up a considerable amount of space within the device.